


A Small, Silver Present

by TheCommonwealth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCommonwealth/pseuds/TheCommonwealth
Summary: Timo has a Christmas present for Berwald that won't be arriving today.





	A Small, Silver Present

Timo found himself watching the Christmas lights he and his partner had hung up almost two months ago. He  _ insisted  _ that they had to be put up early, and Berwald never put up much of a fight when it came to traditions. Maybe Timo would  _ insist  _ that the lights should stay up for just a little while longer, just to keep the magic in the house. 

Tapping on the mug of cocoa Timo prepared for himself, he tilted his head upwards and pondered how long it would take Berwald and Peter to wake up. He wanted some peace and quiet before. . .

The rapid knocking on the door set Timo in motion. He rubs his stomach lightly as he rushes to the door, and greets his three guests with a kind smile. Mathias, Emil, and Lukas were standing in front of him with presents, alcohol, and food in their hands, ready to celebrate. Soon, Eduard, his best friend, should be heading over and joining them as well. 

Mathias, Berwald’s older brother, doesn’t even bother asking permission before wrapping his arms around Timo, and begins interrogating him. “Where’s Berwald? Did he run away because he hates being around me so much? He should have at least took you!” 

Timo shook his head, smiling lightly. “He’s asleep. He’s been working so hard lately so I thought I would. Listen, I can make cocoa for everyone--” 

Arms sneak around Timo’s waist, and he almost jumps out of his skin. “Mm. Cocoa,” A deep, raspy voice remarks, twirling the young man around. Timo’s cheeks turn a light pink and he can’t hold back a smile as he peers up at his husband. The man hadn’t shaved for a day or two, so Timo wasn’t going to reward him with a kiss. Shave first, kiss later. 

Timo taps on the side of his lover’s face, hoping he will take a hint to go change into something other than his pajamas. He could change back into them later, after they get done entertaining their guests and unwrapping presents. 

Timo’s gaze wanders to the present wrapped in shiny silver paper, and he can’t help but smirk when he thinks of how clever he is for doing this. 

A small, boisterous child bounces down the steps, humming loudly as Berwald makes a beeline for the upstairs bathroom. When the boy reaches Timo’s side, Timo can’t resist brushing some of his hair out of the way. They’re going to have to make an appointment with a hair stylist soon, right?

“Good morning, Peter. Merry Christmas,” Timo greets him warmly, following him into the kitchen where Mathias, Emil, and Lukas are sitting, waiting patiently for that cocoa that was promised. 

The four chatter amongst themselves about everything and nothing at all while Timo prepares the cocoa. The smell of the food currently baking in the oven infiltrates the air. 

Berwald returns as Timo passes a mug to Emil and pecks Timo on the cheek. 

“Cooties!” Peter screeches loudly, and Timo’s face turns a bright red. He knew that their son was only doing that to get Mathias to fall over in the chair laughing, which was  _ exactly  _ what happened. 

Soon, Eduard is here, helping to fix Peter’s computer before coming downstairs to join them.  

Timo leans up against the kitchen wall, poking at his own cup of cocoa. He watches everyone fondly, wondering how the hell he could be so lucky to have such great people in his life. The chattering that he would normally join in on (or even start) dies down when the food is finally ready. 

The group makes their way to the living room after getting their first helping of food on their plates. Berwald hands the remote to Lukas, giving him total control over what to watch on Netflix. The large man got a subscription to the service after nearly five years of hearing about it, but hasn’t quite learned how to control it. That’s more of a Timo or Eduard thing than a Berwald thing, anyways. 

Lukas picks the first thing that looks Christmas-y and family-appropriate, despite Peter’s protests that he is indeed old enough to be watching horror movies, then tosses the remote over to Timo. 

The group of people gathered in Timo’s living room inhale their food pretty quickly, but dessert will have to wait. It’s time to open presents, after all!   
Timo carefully pulls the silver box towards Berwald, visibly shaking. “Uh, Berwald. . . I want you to open this one last.”

Never one for a fight, Berwald nods. 

The entire time everyone was opening up presents, all Timo could think about was that box. He didn’t even bother with doing the normal tradition of picking up all the wrapping paper or chatting with everyone about what they received. 

Finally, when everyone was done, it was time for Berwald to open up that box. Timo positions himself in front of his husband, staring at Berwald’s hands as he fumbled with the paper and then the tape over the small box. Timo can’t help but touch his stomach nervously. 

Berwald yanks his glasses sitting on the table nearby and places them before proceeding to open the box. He peers into the box, pulling out a tiny white stick from the bottom. Tears stroll down Timo’s face and a small smile creeps onto his face. 

Berwald’s hands start to shake and there’s what could be considered a huge grin on his face that replaces the usually stern look. His hard eyes melt. 

“You’re. . .?”

Timo nods, shaking. He curls up into his husband’s lap, rubbing his stomach delicately while refusing to break eye contact. “I found out last week. I’m only a month along.” 

“You’re pregnant?!” Mathias shouts, breaking the tender moment. Berwald blinks away a few tears and then returns to the naturally stern glare he has. Everyone is staring at Timo, who has transformed into a happily sobbing mess on his husband’s lap. He manages to nod while dotting off his tears and snot on Berwald’s shirt. The bigger man toys with his lover’s soft strands of blonde hair, stroking his head lightly as the tinier man tries to compose himself.

“You’re going to be a big brother, Peter,” Timo manages to squeak out, then returns his gaze to his husband’s. “And you’re going to be a great papa to this one, too.”

He mouths an “I love you” to Berwald before pressing his head up against the other’s chest once more. Berwald sighs happily, and-- unlike anything he’s ever done before-- finds himself humming. 


End file.
